


Make You Feel My Love

by accio_chris



Series: Klaine Valentines Challenge 2016 [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Just kinda mentioned, M/M, klainevalentines2016, nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5885425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_chris/pseuds/accio_chris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>14 songs for 14 Valentines </p><p>Day 3:<br/>"Make You Feel My Love" by Adele</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make You Feel My Love

The first raindrop was like a warning. 

_Run home, boy! You’ll get yourself wet!_

Blaine opened his eyes and realised he’s still on a park bench in Lima. He could feel the dull pain in his temple. His right wrist was probably broken, his lips finally stopped bleeding. 

_But I don’t have home anymore._

Fresh memories of his father beating him flooded his mind. For the first time in his life, he stood up for himself. Told his father about his plans and dreams for the future. 

Graduate high school. Go to New York. Make a degree in music education. Get a job. _Marry Kurt._

He has never seen his father so angry before. Not even when he came out to him and refused to date his mum’s best friend’s daughter. 

First punch was a total shock for him. But then came another and another… He kept quiet, knowing that the less he’d be fighting, the sooner it all will stop. Only thoughts about Kurt prevented him from giving up completely. And as soon as his father stopped, Blaine ran to his room. He grabbed his overnight bag and started to frantically packing everything he could fit in there. He took some photos of him and Kurt, his schoolbag, wallet and phone. 

Then, he ran.

Blaine never was a runner. He was good in sprint, but long distance has never been his thing. His lungs hurt, he could feel how sore his throat was. But he didn’t stop until he saw the familiar trees of Lima Park. 

His stomach growled, remaining him of how empty it was. Now was propably a dinner time, and he skipped breakfast this morning, counting on a good lunch with his parents. His phone died few hours ago, so he couldn’t check the time.

The rain finally stopped and Blaine could see the stars on a now clear dark sky. Wet, cold and hungry, he walked on empty streets in the direction of Kurt’s house, hoping his boyfriend was home. 

When he finally, finally reached Hummel's  house, he stood for a long moment on a porch, deciding if he really should bring his problems to this family. 

But Kurt was his boyfriend. He loved him and cared about him. He was the knly person in this world who could understand him completely, without words. 

“Blaine?” Kurt asked when he opened the door. “What are you doing- Oh my God, what happened to you?!”

Seeing the shock on his boyfriend’s face, Blaine couldn’t stop the whine that escaped his mouth. He anything but fell into Kurt’s arms. 

“He kick- kicked me out” Blaine sobbed. “He said I’m not his son anymore.” 

“Oh, love…” Kurt hugged him even harder and directed him inside. “Did you run all the way over here?” 

Blaine could just only nod, clinching to his boyfriend’s chest like his life was in danger.

“Okay… Let’s…  Umm. You should take a shower, you’ll get pneumonia if you stay in those clothes. I’ll heat you up some leftovers and then we talk, ok?”

Again, Blaine only nodded, to tired to talk. But he didn’t move a millimeter from Kurt’s embrace. 

“And Blaine, honey” Kurt put a finger under Blaine’s jaw to made him look at him. “Whatever he said… it’s not true. Remember that. You are the bravest, most talented and beautiful man I’ve ever met. And I love you. So much. I love you.”  
Kurt kissed him softly, prompting a small smile from Blaine. 

“My dad, once he hears about all of it, will move heaven and hell to help you. He loves you, you know. We all love you here. But now, take off your clothes.”

“Are you trying to seduce me?” Blaine tried to joke, but it came out weak. But Kurt grinned at him and hugged him last time.

“You’d be surprised, Mr. Anderson” he winked at him and disappeared into the kitchen. 

Climbing up the stairs, Blaine smiled to himself. For the first time this day, if not ever, he really felt **loved.**

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. Just, Adele has that effect on me. Every time I listen to one of her songs, I feel a bit depressed. But there's a happy ending implied, right?  
> I hope you liked it l.
> 
> K.


End file.
